


Spotlight Or Blood light?

by KennyMcCormick1



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cake and frosting, F/M, Fluff, Foxy is gentle, Lies, Little bit of blood, M/M, Mangle is a bitch, POV Alternating, Rape, Smut, The Bite of '87, There is only a little bit of golden freddy/mangle, a lot of crying, many other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyMcCormick1/pseuds/KennyMcCormick1
Summary: Freddy wants for either foxy or mangle to have a chance on the stage but mangle won't let foxy have the spotlight. Golden Freddy is in love with foxy but is forced to be with mangle.





	Spotlight Or Blood light?

Golden Freddy was sitting on the floor next to foxy's cove waiting for foxy to come out. He was gonna confess his undying love to the young fox. He has been sitting here for two hours. He has Also been listening to mangle and Foxy's argument about who should be on stage with everyone else and right now foxy wasn't winning, he was really upset because mangle kept bringing up the bite of 87 and foxy was about to cry over it. As soon as foxy runs to the parts and service room, mangle knows that she won because she's just a rude bitch that always wants the spotlight and she does that by making foxy cry and stealing what he has, soon enough she'll be stealing away foxy's cove. Foxy finally gave up and ran off. As mangle walks away from foxy's cove laughing while licking the blood away. I wonder what happened to foxy and why does she want the spotlight so bad??

Maybe this was a dream or a nightmare but your gonna have to do something about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad this is my first fandom and I wasn't really sure what to do but I'll do better on my other stories hopefully and don't feel bad for foxy he will be the spotlight soon enough...


End file.
